


We'll Scope Out What's There

by orphan_account



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Coffeeshop AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 02:02:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3551915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arin watched that asshole with his Mac, and his (probably) cold latte, his zelda stickers, his huge hair, and endearing eyes. Every afternoon that fucktart comes in, orders one coffee, dicks around for hours and leaves. Fucking douchebag, is what he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chap 1

Arin watched that asshole with his Mac, and his (probably) cold latte, his zelda stickers, his huge hair, and endearing eyes. Every afternoon that fucktart comes in, orders one coffee, dicks around for hours and leaves. Fucking douchebag, is what he is.  
“Hey uh, could I have a large caramel latte?” The courageous dickweed came up for a second coffee. He hadn’t had the decency to do that for weeks.  
Arin sighed in frustration, “You mean a grande?” for how much the shithead was in here, you’d think he’d know the sizes by now.  
“No, a latte, caramel.”  
“Grande is the size,” Arin grumbled, ‘asshat’ he added, internally, can’t get fired of course.  
“Oh, yeah, that.”  
“And your name?”  
“Danny.” On the cup Arin wrote in his worst handwriting, ‘Dani,’ and passed it to the other barista. Arin watched Dan dig through his wallet, “Shit.”  
“What?”  
“I’m short a dollar…”  
Arin sighed, reaching for his own wallet, “I’ll cover it, but you owe me.”  
“Thanks, man!” Danny smiled and handed Arin the money he owed, before sitting back at his favorite table with his fucking mac, his fucking smile, and his fucking jacket.  
Arin glared at him until the end of the day, as people filtered in and out, but Dan was as much of a fixture of the shop as the chair he sat in. Of course he usually had the courtesy to leave without having to get kicked out at the end of the day, but today he was typing particularly furiously, and scratching his head a lot. He must have been doing something serious.  
Arin walked over and put his head on Dan’s shoulder, startling him, “You can’t stay here all night, I’ve got to lock up and shit.”  
Dan looked up at him with wide eyes, “Shit, sorry for being a bother, man.” Dan stood up, put on his jacket, and walked out, Mac under his arm, and triforce sticker sticking out underneath his elbow.  
“Sorry for misspelling your name,” Arin said as Dan put his hand on the door. Dan turned and smiled at him.  
“Don’t worry, it made a great instagram post. Already has 8 likes!” Dan said, before turning his head, throwing his hair, and walking out the door.

 

And here he was again, that dickwad with an overlarge jacket, a zelda emblazoned Mac, and a mop of hair to double the size of his head. Dan was back in Arin’s coffee shop, with a smile bigger than a trente, the new size up from venti coming out in May.  
He approached the counter, the skip in his step contrasted with Arin’s glare. “A grande caramel latte, please?”  
Arin nodded, “Name?” he asked writing “Major Babe (Dan)”  
“Dan,” He said, as he watched Arin put down the cup and pass it to the next barista, who saw the cup and sniggered. Dan wondered if he had another instagram post in the making. He stood at the counter, took his coffee from the grinning barista, and sat at his table. He looked at his coffee, looked up, and saw Arin watching him with a smirk. Dan blushed, and turned to stare pointedly at his booting up computer screen.  
Instead of working on his usual stuff, he typed, ‘My barista might be gay flirting with me what do i do??’ into google, but was unsurprised to find nothing. He looked up and accidentally caught Arin’s eye, who winked at him. Dan furiously returned to his writing.  
After tapping away for an hour, half an hour, you can never be sure, he looked up to see Arin sliding into the seat in front of him.  
“Whatcha writing?”  
“I don’t even know anymore.”  
“Oh, hah.” Arin was suddenly much less confident as he ran through the list of one liners he’d composed in his head the night prior.  
“Don’t you have work?” Dan asked, typing out a couple last words, before lowering the top of his laptop to look at Arin better.  
“I’m on break. Anyways, so, you like Zelda?”  
“Zelda’s the short one with a sword in Smash Brothers, right?” Dan asked, with a sarcastic grin.  
“That’s the one!” Arin said, laughing. “Did you know Lucario is some kid’s fursona?”  
“What? Really?”  
“Yeah, the kid was like, dying, and his last wish was to be in Smash Bros.”  
“I always knew his smile was a little… unsettling.” Dan closed his laptop the rest of the way. “We’ve never been properly introduced, I’m Dan,” Dan offered his hand over the table.  
Arin took his hand and replied, “And I’m Arin. Don’t worry though, Lucario’s a pokemon.”  
Dan looked physically relieved, “Good because if Lucario was a fucking furry I was afraid I’d have to barf.” Arin laughed, “Do you really think I’ma major babe because uhh-,” Dan started to speak, and Arin regretted writing that stupid-ass note.  
“I’m- I’m sorry if you’re not down to jam like that, bro.” Arin apologized quickly, as he made to stand up. Dan’s hand landed on his and Dan looked straight into his eyes.  
“No, stay, it’s okay,” Dan smiled at Arin, as he sat back down. They chatted idly for the last ten minutes of Arin’s break, before he had to return to his post and Dan returned to his writing. Well, it ended up being less writing, and more internet surfing, but same concept.  
Arin was very disappointed to see Dan clear out before closing, not even acknowledging Arin on his way out. But at least Arin could watch him pull on his jacket, stuff on his hat and fold up his mac. Arin would have watched his ass as he walked out, had he had one.  
Closing up was pointedly sullen, as though Dan could see his passive aggression and feel bad. He pouted at the espresso machine and glared at the dust he swept from the floor. He kicked stones along the path in the dreary rain at dusk.


	2. Chap 2

“Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck, I fucking blew it,” Danny paced around his small bedroom.  
“Did you finally blow that guy’s dick?” Barry asked from the next room over.  
“What guy? I’m not blowing anyone!”  
“Then what did you blow?”  
“None of your fucking business Barry!” Their neighbors knocked loudly on the walls, and Dan could hear Barry throwing a sandwich or, more likely, a book.  
Dan sighed and flopped back on his bed. He pulled his laptop onto his lap and typed into google, “How to tell if you’re gay”. He read a couple useless wikihow articles, and turned on some music to try and ignore his own voice bouncing around his head.  
Words he didn’t want to hear, words that didn’t belong here, there, or anywhere. He’s always been good at looking like words roll off his back. But he’s no duck, he’s a bunny. These words infiltrate his fur and freeze him from the inside out, rather than rolling off his feathers and joining a pool at his feet. He rolled over and switched from music to some ambient music thing Ross had recommended to him.  
Couple miles away or some shit, Arin was doing the same thing. Flopped on his bed, he whispered, “Shit shit shit shit” He grabbed his phone from his side table and texted his girlfriend.

Arin: Suzy??  
Suzy: Hey, babe whats up  
Arin; I mighta accidentally flirted with a dude at work  
Suzy: oh my god  
Arin: I’m sorry I should have told you in person  
Arin: texting you is cowardly oh my god  
Suzy: Arin it’s no big deal  
Arin: I should have at least called you and  
Arin: Really?  
Arin: No… what?  
Suzy: Imma let you figure your shit out  
Arin: no babe  
Suzy: You let me do it when I had shit to figure out  
Arin: no that was different  
Arin: You asked first  
Arin: I went behind your back and  
Suzy: Arin, babe it’s fine  
Suzy: Really I’m not mad  
Arin: I feel really terrible Suzy I’m sorry  
Suzy: I can come over if you want  
Arin: no it’s fine  
Suzy: Just tell me you’ll be alright  
Arin: ok babe  
Suzy: now go get ‘im

Arin dropped his phone on his bed and shoved his head into his pillow. He and Suzy had discussed being poly, and they’d decided as long as the “I love you’s” stayed between them, it was all on the table.

Suzy: I love you

Arin checked his phone and sighed, he knew he didn’t deserve Suzy. But he never voiced such thoughts because he was afraid Suzy felt the same way.

Arin: I love you too

 

When Arin woke up the first thought in his head is, “So, am I bisexual?” The words floated around his peripheral thoughts all day.  
The same words lit up in the back of his head when Dan approached the counter, but he could hear the disappointed saxophone when Dan walked away without incident. He wrote, “(Talk to me) Danny” on the cup he passed to the next barista, who sighed and “tsked”, having noticed their rampant flirting.  
When Danny read his cup, Arin wasn’t staring at him. He took an ignored notebook out of his bag, and ripped out a piece of paper and wrote a note.  
“You wanna go to a movie sometime???” he folded it up perhaps a couple more times necessary, and wrote Arin’s name on the outside. He got up to surreptitiously grab a napkin and dropped the note on the counter, it bounced off Arin’s hand, and landed on the floor.  
Dan looked up and saw Arin looking at him with quizzical expression, and his note on the floor. He mouthed “Look” and pointed at the floor. Arin leaned over the counter and nearly headbutted someone approaching to order.  
Dan tore his eyes from the horrific display to look at his laptop. He hadn’t been sure what he was writing for a week now, recently a character named Arin showed up and introduced like three plot twists and six plot holes. He deleted like seven lines but then Command-z’d them back.  
He fiddled with the font, reconsidered the color, and even tried it double spaced for a bit. Didn’t make it anymore coherent. He never edited this stream of consciousness, and never wrote outside of the coffee shop. It was the only environment where he could write, and now that was fucked up.  
Arin sat down in front of him, and Dan closed his laptop.  
“So, whatcha writing?” Arin asked with a crooked grin.  
Dan sighed and ran a hand through his hair, “Only god knows.”  
“Are you ever going to tell me what that means?”  
“No, I’m being totally honest, this shit makes no sense. Stream of consciousness. If I get the stupid stuff out here, I can do the real stuff later,” Dan laughed lightly to himself.  
“What do you do?” Arin asked, leaning over the table.  
“I work for these people, Polaris, Maker tv.”  
“Oh I‘ve heard of them! So you work in gaming?”  
“Yeah I guess. I’m more concerned with my music career really.”  
“Are you in a band?” Arin’s eyes widened.  
Dan leaned in, he loved talking about music, “Ok, don’t like judge or anything but it’s a comedy band. It’s called Ninja Sex Party, check us out on youtube,” Dan took a second to think, “I was also in these two other, more serious bands though, The Northern Hues, and Skyhill,” he needed to make sure Arin knew he was a real musician.  
Arin smiled and nodded. “Ok, you wanted to see a movie? What kind of movie?”  
“Fuck If I know, we’ll just scope out what’s there I guess.”


End file.
